Nitemare
Satoshi Hojo better known as Nitemare is a Freelance Hitman who works for Criminal Organizations all over the world. He has even worked for the Russian Mafia. He is the main protagonist of The Vengeance. Background Almost nothing is known about Nitemare, not even his birthday. All that is known is that he was born in Osaka, Japan and that his real name is Satoshi Hojo. It is also unknown how he got the name Nitemare. Eventually, He started to work as a Freelance Hitman and Enforcer. The Vengeance Prologue By the start of the game, Nitemare is already well known throughout the world of crime as he was known for never failing a job, not even a Hit. One day, he was asked to assassinate a Powerful Gang Leader named William Chatdon by The Syndicate at his Los Angeles Penthouse. Nitemare managed to sneak himself into his penthouse and kill him. But his young son walked in the room, and Nitemare, thinking it was a guard, shot him, instantly killing the boy. Nitemare, shocked at what he had done, left the Penthouse in a fit of sorrow. Never to be seen or heard from again. Chapter 1 When Chapter 1 rolls around, Nitemare is retired and working in a Chop Shop called Big Boy's owned by Alonso Crom, also known as "Big Boy" in Jersey City. When Nitemare is working on a Car stolen earlier today, Alonso tells him someone wants to speak to him on the phone, Nitemare tells him it's not important right now, only the cars. As He's working on the car, Nitemare overhears loud voices in Alonso's Office. Annoyed by this, he checks it out himself to see what was going on. He overhears Alonso talking to an unknown person on the phone, and at one point hears the word "Syndicate". This causes him to think that Alonso is working for The Syndicate, spurring himself to barge in the middle of it all. What he's saw was something he would not forget, the Office was a wreck, and there was a beaten young Girl on the floor, barely alive. Nitemare and Alonso yell at each other for a few minutes, before Alonso fires him on the spot, and attempted to attack him in a blind fury. But Nitemare quickly escapes the Building after Alonso's Gang chased him on their Motorcycles. Now without a job and wanting to find out more. He comes up with a plan to rescue the girl that was on the floor and defeat Alonso. Chapter 2 When Chapter 2 starts, Nitemare puts on his signature outfit and Weapons, A Black Trenchcoat, Knife, and his signature Dual Pistols. Now ready, He started the fight by bombing Alonso's Chop Shops all over Jersey City, then taking down his most trusted Men (3 of them to be exact.) Then He attacked Scott Knight, Alonso's Right-Hand Man for information on Alonso's Location and the Girl. Then after killing him, he begins the final phase by attacking Alonso's final Chop Shop, where they were keeping the Girl. He easily gunned down his remaining Bikers, before confronting Alonso in his Office. Nitemare ties him to a chair after their shootout/fight, and Alonso confesses to everything about what they were doing. From their dealings with The Mata crime family in Brooklyn, to where the Girl was. After that was over, Nitemare kicks him out the window to his death. Then he rescues the Girl, and then blows up the Chop Shop, ending it for good. Nitemare then takes the Girl to the local Hospital. and then goes to Brooklyn in order to defeat the Mata. Chapter 3 When Chapter 3 starts, Nitemare has already checked himself into a Hotel at Brooklyn, but it is owned by The Mata, and because of that, They send a hit-squad to the Hotel. Nitemare attempts to check out, but the Mata is already at the Lobby, waiting for him. They attempt to attack him, but Nitemare easily defeats them all and escapes. Nitemare, knowing that he isn't safe from the Mata, heads to his old friend's Apartment for safety. As Nitemare enters it, he is almost attacked by Moses Lawson, his old friend. And after some talking down, Moses quickly realized who it was. Moses and Nitemare sit down, and Nitemare explains what is going on. And after some talking, Moses comes up with a plan to destroy the Mata. Nitemare will attack Mata Rackets, while Moses briefs him on Everything. Nitemare attacks the 5 Rackets as follows, but Urbano Mata catches wind of this and sends his Underboss and top guy Kaiden Lewton to Moses's Apartment. By the time Nitemare is done with attacking the last Racket, Moses is injured by Kaiden, and almost dies, but Nitemare saves him in the nick of time. Nitemare, now aware that no one is safe, goes after Urbano's Capo and Soldato all around Brooklyn. And then goes after Kaiden himself at the Mata Compound. Despite Kaiden's ungodly strength and near-immunity to bullets, Nitemare overcomes and kills Kaiden. Then after that, Nitemare goes to the Mata Penthouse to order to finish off Urbano Mata. After fighting his way to the top floor of the building, Urbano greets him with a Tommy Gun. But even after all that, Urbano is defeated. The Boss admitted that he knew the Syndicate extremely well and that they will hunt down Nitemare if they found out he was killed. Before Urbano can say anymore, the Ermeo crime family show up, with their leader Trenton Ermeo behind them. Trenton walks up to Urbano and slices his head off with his Scythe, ending The Mata forever. And Then Trenton sends Nitemare flying out the window, almost killing him. When Nitemare gets up, he comes to an understanding that The Ermeo is next on his list and heads for Buffalo, New York, where they originated. Chapter 4 By the time Nitemare arrives in Buffalo, he is quickly attacked by unknown flying men with Scythes. Nitemare is unable to face them and escapes in an alleyway. Moses then contacts him, now out of the hospital, to inform him that there's someone who wishes to see him back in Brooklyn. Nitemare then meets Emma Valentine, a young reporter who was the girl from Chapters 1 and 2. She explains that she was assigned to investigate Chop Shops and that it was her first big break. She was caught by a Biker after she tripped over a wrench that was lying on the floor, and was taken to Alonso's office. Where she was beaten nearly to death by him, she was still lying on the floor when Nitemare walked in on his former boss. Emma says she can assist with Nitemare's adventures if he wanted her to. At first, Nitemare asks her not to, fearing for her safety. But after the same men from before attacked him again, He said that Emma can help. When Nitemare heads back to Buffalo, the flying men attack him yet again. But this time he noticed something behind there overcoats. Nitemare jumps onto one of them and realizes that there wearing Jetpacks that is hidden by purple smoke. He pulls it off and the Gangster falls to his death. He takes the jetpack back to Moses's Apartment, and Emma deduces that the jetpacks are being supplied by someone, but it isn't known who. Nitemare then decides to head down into the Sewers after getting a tip from an unknown person. He enters the sewers, only to find a man named Lino Cooks, better known as "Mad Rat". As soon as Lino spots him, he runs away in smoke. This started a wild goose chase all over the sewers. Until finally Lino is cornered, causing him to brandish a Knife. This was futile, as Nitemare caught his arm within seconds, and disarms him. Lino is then forced to reveal why he's in the sewers, and even Admits to where they operate. Lino is then spared and thrown into a speedboat that Nitemare arrived in. As he's driving the speedboat, The Ermeo attack him, alongside Trenton. He arrives to collect Lino after also receiving a tip from an unknown person. Lino is taken by the Ermeo, but not before Trenton gives Nitemare an invite to Ermeo Manor. Nitemare follows his boat to the Mansion, where everyone docks. Trenton begins to talk to Nitemare alone in his office, at one point telling him to leave him and his family alone or Lino dies. Nitemare stubbornly refused him. Causing Trenton to behead Lino on sight. Nitemare then pulls out his Dual Pistols, and both begin to fight all over the manor. Until it briefly ends on the roof. Nitemare searches for him all over the manor, whilst shooting down Ermeo Thugs. When he enters the dark basement, Trenton attacks him and resumes his fight with Nitemare. Trenton threw everything he had at him. But Nitemare overcame and defeated him. Trenton tells him everything he knows about The Syndicate and gives him a jetpack before he dies. On the back, it said "Made In Newark, NewJersey. Giving Nitemare his next family to target, the Anaco Crime Family. Category:Hitmen Category:Protagonists Category:Original character Category:Characters Category:Japanese Category:Americans Category:Pages without images